What Do I Need With Love?
by yerosmyhero
Summary: Fiyero had a strange encounter with Elphaba - freeing a cagged lion cub. Afterwards he finds himself thinking about her too much. Based off of the song "What Do I Need With Love" from Throroughly Modern Millie. One-Shot. Fiyero POV. Rated T for saftey.


A/N: So, here it is! That Wicked one-shot I was telling you about. Late last night I had a writing brainwave and this was what came out! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. Fiyero belongs to Wicked, and the song belongs to whoever did Thouroughly Modern Millie.

* * *

_Act I, Scene xii_

_Elphaba: Poor little thing, its heart is trembling… I didn't mean for…_

_Fiyero: What did you mean to do? Why wasn't I the only one you didn't do it to?_

_Elphaba: Oh look, you're bleeding… it must have scratched you._

_Fiyero: Yeah… or maybe it scratched me. I better get to safety… I mean the cub… get the cub to safety._

_Elphaba: Fiyero…_

Fiyero walked briskly back from the park he and Elphaba had run off too, after the incident in the classroom. What had she _done_? That kind of thing is _not_ supposed to happen. But, whoa - everyone dancing around, looking like they were some kind of marionette pulled by a puppeteer. It all looked so strange. But Elphaba almost looked serene, as if she belonged in the middle of something like that. Her green skin almost seemed to fit in with the chaos surrounding her.

Raindrops soon began to fall and Fiyero quickened his pace.

Why had she even cared so much about that Lion anyway? Just because he would become a lion wasn't anything to get excited about. Or... maybe it was. Fiyero quickly cast aside the thought. But then why had he grabbed the cage and run away with her? Elphaba had looked so worried and so distraught as they had ran through the Shiz complex. She kept looking at the cage he was carrying, looking like she wanted to be the one to carry it. Her eyes were bright and keen when they finally stopped and she inspected the Lion. Her passion for the animal was… amazing. He didn't know she could be like that.

By this time Fiyero had reached Shiz and quickly ran up the stairs to his dorm room. His roommate, Avaric, seemed to be out. Feeling a bit tired after the days events, Fiyero fell onto his bed.

_Oh the places I would like to show you_

_Although I hardly know you_

_I've a funny feeling we make a perfect pair_

_Famous sites I want to see you seeing_

_The nights of you and me-ing_

_Me. You. We – _

Fiyero jumped off of the bed, suddenly aware of where his thought had been taking him. He shook his head back and forth, trying to clear his thoughts.

_Wait a minute! Just a minute! No, no, no, no!_

Fiyero regained his composure, straightened his burgundy vest, walked to the room's only window and gazed outside.

_I'm a Joe with just one aim_

_Every night to date a different dame_

_Call each one of them the same pet name_

"_Hey, baby!"_

_In a row, I have my ducks_

_Loads of girls to give me loads of yucks_

_Leave the cooing to the other clucks_

_I don't mean maybe_

_Got it good. What do I need with love?_

Quickly turning from the window and feeling antsy, Fiyero paced up and down his room.

_Always practice what I preach_

_Keep temptation at an easy reach_

_Stick to dolls who wash their hair in bleach_

_I'm happy_

_Come and go the way I choose_

_Never gonna sing the tied-down blues_

_Other guys would kill to fill my shoes_

_No wing-clipped sappy_

_Got it good. What do I need with love?_

Feeling better now that he had reassured himself of his status, Fiyero sat down at the plush armchair he had insisted be in the room.

_That was a near miss, talk about a close shave_

_Flirted with disaster_

He raised his arms in the air, towards the Unnamed God.

_There must be someone watching over me_

_Talk about a four-leaf-clover-me_

He jumped off of his chair and grabbed his hidden stuffed animal. Fiyero danced around in a circle, waving the animal wildly about.

_Peter Rabbit's missing footsie_

_Means I roll without a tootsie_

_Got it good. What do I need with love?_

_I got it good. What do I need with love?_

Feeling hyper now, Fiyero grabbed his suit coat from his closet and hastily put it on. He grabbed Avaric's top hat and placed it on his head. Pretending to link arms with someone, he slowly marched down the pathway between the beds, towards the shared nightstand.

_Skip the vows and all that rot_

_Tell the minister that "I do" not_

_Bright and breezy is the-_

_Birds and bee-sy is the-_

_Free and easy is the life I got_

Fiyero reached the end of his march and dropped his arms to the side. He removed the hat from his head and held it over his heart.

_Without her._

_Although I hardly know you_

Filled with a new found discovery, Fiyero jumped onto his bed, held his arms out wide, still holding on to the top hat and sang, trying to persuade himself of what he no longer knew was true.

_What do I need with love?_

_I got it good._

He twirled around the bed.

_Got it good._

Fiyero smiled grandly.

_But now I got it bad!_

He twirled around on the bed, flinging the top hat around, kicking his legs out and singing, by now, very loudly. Distracted, he didn't notice Avaric quietly slip in.

"What the hell!?" Avaric's mouth was agape with shock. Fiyero quickly dropped down onto the bed, feeling embarrassment rush through his veins. He quickly removed his coat, dropped the hat, punched Avaric in the shoulder and walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: So, whaddya think? Please review!


End file.
